The Black Rose
by Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae
Summary: FOR A CONTEST! *the rose contest* Two of my Vampire OC's Fall in love. Genereal please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok guys, so this is for a contest..."the rose contest". I did the pairing of two OC's. I hope i followed all the rules, i needed something new to write and this seemed like the perfect oportunity! so um...RnR! Reviews much appreciated!!! thanks a bunch. Oh yeah, and sorry if some of this is hard to follow. i did it all within a span of three days lol. If you have any questions, please PM me. **

**Part 1:**

I had always been an outcast. Well…an outcast, of the outcasts, if you know what I mean. No matter where we went, we were outcasts. Our pale skin, ever-changing eyes, and peculiar eating habits made us stand out from the crowd. I mean…its not like they knew what we were. They were mere humans. Imbeciles. Dead to the world of knowledge.

We were what most would call creatures of the night. How cliché. That's right. I am a vampire. My name is Gracelyn Lullabelle Mae…well Gracie. I am Edward Cullen's cousin. I am one of the newest members of the clan of 'vegetarians' and despite what they may say, being a newborn IS NOT hard. I mean, sure ever once in a while, I get those strange cravings for human blood, but I have adjusted well.

Carlisle changed me a little over 20 years ago. He was like an angel to me. Sent by God to release me from death. He found me in Seattle, a young 16 year old, barely alive after a run in with a large street gang. There was no hope for me by even the most experienced doctor…so he changed me. That had to have been the hardest part…the actually changing part. Very, very painful.

Luckily, I wasn't alone. Just before I was changed, Edward had changed his own wife, Bella as well. We were newbies together. We became very close as we grew up in the ways of the vampire, learning quickly.

I had been with them ever since. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were like my sisters. Jasper, Emmet and Edward, my brothers. Carlisle and Esme of course were my parental figures. I loved them all dearly.

Esme had often referred to me as the black rose. So unique in my ways, it was a rarity to find one such as me. I enjoyed being the only one in our 'posse' that didn't have a technical mate. I was born a loner, so I would stay a loner for all eternity. And I was perfectly okay with that. The black rose.

Our 'family' was on the move yet again. Where were we going? Oh yeah…We were returning back to Bella's original town, Forks, Washington. Edward, Bella and Alice would be juniors, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper seniors, and I the lone sophomore as in years previous. Bella's dad had moved from forks soon after she had been acclaimed dead and there was no signs of anyone that would remember them from the past. I had never actually been to forks…but I had heard a great deal about Bella's time in this strange town.

"We're HERE!" I heard Alice's enthusiastic voice call out as we pulled up the long dirt drive to their old house. I got out of the car, examining the atmosphere that was quite new to me, and me alone. Upon entering the unfamiliar territory, I immediately felt at home. I never wanted to leave this haven.

I made it to my room easily. It faced the north side of the house and had a single window with a little bench attached below the window sill. My room was already well stocked with all my previous belongings of CD's, clothes and everything minus a bed. Vampires didn't have to sleep. I sat quietly at the window-bench and stared out into the deep woods that lay before me. It was then that I first saw it.

It was just a blur. A swift blur that looked as if the wind had just picked up speed slightly. But I had the feeling it was something more. I watched that spot for a long time before giving up on it coming again. That was my power. I could see the most precise details of anything on earth. I could spot certain things that hardly any other vampire could.

I watched the spot a moment longer before my thoughts were interrupted by the female voice in my doorway.

"What are you doing?" Bella said, crossing the room to sit next to me.

"I thought I saw something…" I said softly. I looked into the golden eyes that matched my own. She smiled, and her smile illuminated her intricate features. Her light brown hair, now bounced easily past her shoulders, copying the wave of my own auburn colored hair. She had always told me I looked like Edward's blood sister.

"What?" she asked, following my gaze out the window.

"I…I am not sure. Maybe it was the wind…" I said looking sheepishly away. She nodded, and I could feel the term 'black rose' passing through my mind. I knew she thought I was utterly insane. I sighed. She giggled and I looked down embarrassed.

"It's late. Get some sleep…" she said sarcastically. All I could do was giggle.

The next day was the first day we would start Forks High School as 'new' students, when in reality…I was the only 'new' one here. Edward's small Volvo didn't hold all 7 of us, so we took his Volvo as well as Alice's Porche. In Edward's car was he Bella, and I. The other four in Alice's

We arrived at the school rather early and each got to our classes fairly quickly. Unfortunately, I was alone in my first class, as well as the rest of my classes due to my youngness. I sat at the back of the classroom, hoping nobody would really notice me.

It didn't take long for someone to ruin my expectations. "Hey! You must be one of the new girls huh? Gracelyn…or is it Alice?" a young male voice said as he sat next to me. I looked up, my own ocher eyes staring into a pair of baby blues.

"Gracie…" I mumbled, looking away.

"I am Dylan…" he said extending his hand. He had bleach blonde hair and his handshake was unusually firm despite his smallish hands. "Wow…I don't think I have ever seen someone with eyes the same color as yours…"

I was careful not to look up again. "Thanks…" I mumbled again, wishing the inferior human would leave me too myself. I could feel him grinning at me, although I refused to meet his gaze.

"If you need any help finding your classes, don't hesitate to ask me…" he said in an I'm-an-over-helpful-person, kind of way. I was having flashbacks of the stories Bella had told me about her first day here. The odds seemed to be against me today, because in every one of my classes, there was an annoying string of unhelpful I-Want-to-Help people.

I managed to make it to lunch, and I only had to mumble my name…482 times. If I had to say "Gracie" one more time, I felt I was going to flip out. I entered the cafeteria and immediately saw the Cullen/Hale clan sitting at a table across the room. I carefully kept my eyes to myself, hoping not to meet the gaze of one of the curious members of the human species I had encountered already.

I quickly retrieved the plate of lunch food that I would not eat, and sat at the table across from Alice and Jasper, but next to Bella. That's when I saw him.

He was sitting as the mirrored image of me. Facing me, but at the opposite side of the cafeteria. He was looking down at his untouched lunch, and the second he looked up to meet my gaze I knew two things.

He was a vampire. And I had seen him somewhere before. His eyes, dark onyx with thirst held mine for a few breathtaking seconds and he looked away. I stared incredulously, trying to figure out where in the world I had seen him before. I nudged Bella and whispered.

"Look…It's one of us…" At the mention of one of us, her head popped up, and the conversation she was having with Edward ceased. Her eyes immediately followed my own and stared at the handsome boy across the room. Well, I thought he was at least.

His short dark brown hair drastically contrasted the paleness of his face, as did his dark, bloodthirsty eyes. Despite the fact that I knew from experience that black meant thirsty, when our eyes met…he didn't seem evil or murderous in the least. And I had definitely seen some evil vampires in my time. He was wearing a t-shirt that nicely hugged his slim, muscular figure, and blue jeans. Other than his inhuman good looks, he could have passed for a normal teenage boy. Something about his partially youthful appearance led me to believe he was younger than Edward.

"Oh my God…" Bella muttered under her breath. "Edward…" The talk then began about our mysterious figure. I had never known a vampire outside the Cullens, so this boy disturbed me. I longed to speak to him, if only for a moment, and then my mind wondered as to WHERE I had seen him! IT WAS GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!

After a long thirty minutes discussing him, and Edward attempting to read his mind, the bell finally rang for us to get out of lunch. He was up out of his seat, his plate of food in the trash long before my own, and out the door before I could even stand. I contemplated this strange Vampire and his ways before heading off to my next class in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Part 2:**

I hurried quickly to my next class and I made it through the door just as the final tardy bell rang. I skimmed the room hoping to find an empty seat close to the back again. This class…Geometry wasn't my strong suit. That's when I learned a very valuable lesson. Be careful what you wish for.

The only empty seat was in fact at the very back of the room. However, in the desk directly to the left, sat the dark eyed Vampire from lunch. I gulped, suddenly terrified at the thought of talking to him, and all the earlier traces of curiosity gone.

I made my way easily to the seat, sitting in silence, taking out my binder of notebook paper. Considering it was the first day, the teacher was already in the front introducing himself and going into a long speech about his teaching career. Although I didn't look up, I could feel the dark eyes staring at me. _Please don't let him talk to me…Please, please, please don't let him notice what I am…_

My head snapped up as I actually began listening to what Mr. Gardener was saying. Something about introductions. Oh no. He was reforming to old elementary school ways. He was going to go down the row…starting with the back…and you had to stand…say your name, and give some kind of unknown fact about yourself.

That'd be simple. Nobody knew me. Then I realized part of what he had said. Starting with the back row…

"My name is William Butler…" I heard the roughly musical voice say beside me. My attention was immediately lost as I focused on every word that left his mouth. He was standing and his eyes were focused on what looked like a motivational poster across the room. He was undoubtedly trying to keep attention away from his eyes. "I prefer to be called Will, but don't bother speaking to me anyways because I probably wont answer you. I like to spend time alone." with that he sat back down and his eyes darted to me.

I flushed crimson as I awkwardly stood. "I'm Gracie Mae…" I looked down so as not to meet the expectant gazes of my classmates. "I like black roses…" I heard a few snickers around the room as I sat down again, bowing my head in embarrassment.

The rest of the class said their introductions but I hardly paid attention. I kept my butterscotch eyes fixated on my binder. Once the final person had said their 'interesting fact' Mr. Gardener announced that there was twenty minutes left in class, and we should use this time to get acquainted with those who we didn't know. I figured I had it bad because I appeared to be the only one who everyone DIDN"T know. However, everybody seemed to steer clear of me. Probably thought I was a freak.

Whilst everyone else spoke amongst themselves, I sat in silence anticipating what I knew would come. I finally felt his piercing eyes look up, watching me. Curiously I looked up and he, as I already figured, was staring at me, a hint of knowledge in his eyes.

"You're Gracie. You're part of the Cullen clan?" Will said, looking into my eyes. I nodded slowly. It seemed as if he was trying to convey a message to me without actually saying it.

I looked into his eyes. "I am…" I whispered. The question in his eyes seemed to vanish as a look of realization replaced it. He couldn't be THAT stupid.

He smirked. "How you liking Forks?" he said, beginning to fiddle with his own binder. He watched me curiously.

"It's ok…Alaska was more fun…but I guess I can't complain…" I said, still wondering why he was speaking to me. "What do YOU think of Forks?"

He put on a flirty grin. "Well it pretty much SUCKED…up until this year." He said, his grin widening. "But then again I've only been going here one year."

I blushed. "Why up until this year?" I asked halfheartedly, embarrassed at his evident flirting. He smirked.

"Because you're here." he said, breaking my safety barrier with his eyes. The effect he was having on me was starting to scare my brain. I wasn't used to this.

"You don't even KNOW me." I said frowning.

"I know you're one of the most beautiful girls I have seen in quite a long time. And trust me…I've probably been on this earth a lot longer then you or any of the others in your little coven." He continued to fiddle with the binder rings, opening them and closing them, making an annoying little 'click' sound ever so often.

The color of my face deepened. "Well…I…Thank you but…I don't plan on dating anytime soon. I am waiting. And how come you THINK you're older than everyone in my coven?" I asked referring to the term he had used to describe my family.

He shrugged. "How old is Carlisle?" I was scared now. I hadn't told him anything about my family, and he already knew Carlisle.

I thought a moment. "Three hundred eighty-three…" I said after counting up the years. He chuckled.

"I knew it. Would you like to know my age Gracie?" The way he said my name sent unwanted butterflies throughout my stomach.

I looked at him, smirking. "Enlighten me." I said sarcastically.

"I will be four hundred one, in October." He started laughing when he saw my bewildered expression. I had never met another vampire, let alone one who appeared sixteen but was older than Carlisle!

"I…I am only 36...Well, I am sixteen but…you know…" I said embarrassed, looking down.

"Wow. You're a noob then. I am sixteen too." he said, looking amused. I nodded lightly, still refusing to look him in the eyes. "So tell me…What are you waiting for?"  
He caught me off guard and I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked deeply into my eyes. "What are you waiting for? You said you don't date? Why?" he said curiously, holding my gaze.

I looked down. "I am waiting on the perfect one…" I uttered softly.

That stupidly amazing grin returned. "What is perfect to you? I need to know for future reference." He smirked, watching me.

I blushed again. "I want someone who is going to sweep me off my feet. I love black roses…well I AM a black rose. I think…that if someone was to give me a dozen black roses, I would instantly fall in love. Black roses are very rare you know." I looked at him now, to see his reaction, and he seemed to be contemplating.

"Ok then." He said, standing. I was confused.

"Where are you-" I was cut off by the bell sounding loudly in the speaker's overhead.

He laughed. "To my next class. See you around my dear…" and with that he disappeared out the door of the classroom.

I sat there a moment, considering what had just happened to me. I could only come up with one answer. I was in love. I know it sounds crazy, and I had never believed in love-at-first-sight…but wow. I had never ever been so strongly affected by a guy. I took a few breaths, giving my brain some of the long lost oxygen it had been waiting for. Now…what was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Part 3:**

Will wasn't at school for the next three days. On the first and second day, I had assumed he wasn't there on account of hunting. His eyes were as black as possible when I had first met him, so I figured he was running on fumes. I waited patiently, but by the third day he wasn't back yet, and it never took us more than a few days to feed.

It was now Friday, and I road to school expectantly, hoping he would be there. Bella and Alice had been noticing my edginess at home, and had questioned me. I, thankfully, had played dumb, and kept Will as far from my thoughts as possible whenever around Edward. I had been with the Cullens long enough to know how to keep my secret life…well, secret.

When I got to school I hurried to my first class, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of this miraculous boy. It wasn't until lunch when I saw him again. He was sitting alone in the same spot he was on Monday. He looked up right as I came into the room. His grin allured me and I grinned too. He beckoned for me to join him, and I reluctantly agreed, not stopping to ask permission from my family.

"Hey there." he greeted me enthusiastically. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. The darkness was gone, and replaced by the dark honey color that matched my own. They were warm and welcoming.

"Hello…" I said shyly, sitting across from him, not bothering to get a plate for myself. I could feel there stares of my family, bearing down upon me.  
"The coven looks upset. Especially the brunette girl." he said sarcastically. I wasn't going to turn around.

"Oh really? Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't particularly care what they think of me."

He laughed. "Sure you do." he said sarcastically. Then he looked at the blush upon my cheeks. "You know? I think you're the only Vampire I have ever met who actually blushes." He touched the warmth of my cheeks. The one and only place on my body that would ever be warm.

I shrugged, blushing deeper under his touch. "I don't know why. I guess it has to do with the whole 'black rose' thing." I said softly.

He grinned, "I think its quite adorable…" Then he turned serious. "There's something I have been meaning to ask you…"

I looked up curiously. "Ok…" I answered.

He hesitated. "Will you go out with me? Like on a date?" He looked away embarrassedly from my stare.

I giggled. "Sure." I wondered where the sudden confidence boost had came from. I was usually stuttering like a madwoman when a guy asked me out…which wasn't entirely too often.

His wide grin stretched across his face. "Great. How about tonight?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Ok. Whatever is best for you." I grinned too.

He stood, just as the bell rang. "Prepare to fall in love." He said sarcastically, and he was gone before I could say anymore.

Will picked me up from the Cullen home that night, and surprised me when he knew where our house was. Once we were in his car, a black Volvo that matched Edwards, he surprised me further by handing me a single black rose.

I giggled. "I said a DOZEN black roses…" I said sarcastically, clutching the black rose gently. I was amazed that he had come by even one. Those things were near impossible to find. He laughed.

"I know what you said…that is just the appetizer. I am warming you up…" he said, smirking. I sighed.

We rode in silence until he stopped in front of a trailhead and got out of the car. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, joining him on the trail.

"Well now, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise…" he said, motioning for me to follow him. "But be warned…this may cause lightheadedness and/or lovey unfamiliar emotions, so please keep both arms and legs in at all times…" He grinned.

I followed him, not saying anything, only thinking about what he could have possibly created. I looked up at the sky. It was barely visible through the trees, but the moon was out, and it was full. There was also a large number of stars twinkling like my skin in the sun.

We walked on, and it seemed as if we would be walking forever when he stopped.

"Close your eyes…" He said taking both of my hands in his own. I obeyed silently, grasping hold of him for support. He guided me a few more yards and I could feel the space around me open up. I had a strange suspicion we were in a clearing of some kind. "Don't open them!" he tutted as I fought my curiosity to keep them closed.

He led me a little further, and sat me down on what I could feel was warm, soft grass. "Ok…" he said softly, sitting beside me. "Open."

I opened my eyes, and what I saw completely amazed me beyond belief. I was sitting under a tree, on the soft grass of the woods. A small, silvery river ran from a waterfall a few yards in front of me. The moon and stars glistened in harmony with one another. All of this, was not what made the scene so perfect. There were at least 10 bushes surrounding us. Some along the river, some on either side creating a little haven for us.

Bushes and bushes of roses. Black roses. I stared, my jaw dropped in utter astonishment. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My eyes finally fell upon an anxious looking Will Butler, sitting next to me.

"Well…" He urged, taking in my full reaction.

"I…" I could barely find my voice. "Amazing…" was all I could murmur. I slid closer next to him, entwining my hand with his. I was in love. And I knew it.

He grinned sheepishly. "I was hoping you would like it…I found this place a long time ago, but I never told anyone about it. I've been coming back, year after year, and tending to these bushes. It's always been my little secret…" he said softly. I lay my head against his broad chest and inhaled his scent deeply.

"Thank you…this is so…astounding…" I whispered as he let go of my hand, and looped his arms around my waist.

"Gracie…I am giving this garden to you…in hopes that you will be mine…" he said softly. He looked away now, and if I didn't know better, I would have swore I saw a slight blush creep into his cheeks.

I grinned in spite of myself. "Will…are you saying what I think you're saying…" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He stared back.

"Gracie, I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you…" he said, staring me down. I stared back with the same intensity.

I could barely speak above a whispered, but after a moment, I managed a weak, "I love you too…" I was scared to look at him for some weird reason. He had just confessed his love first, but I was terrified to look at him. Although I didn't see him, I could tell he was grinning that grin.

Before I could move, he turned quickly, taking the sides of my face in his hands. He held my face gently but with support, making me look into his suddenly serious eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked me sternly. All I could do was nod. Then he surprised me by grinning again. Then, he pulled his face to mine. Our lips joined softly, as he kissed me sweetly. I kissed back, my hands now trembling. When we finally pulled apart, he stood and laughed. "Lets get you home. Your psychic cousin is waiting patiently for your return…"

I smirked. "If you insist…"

We started walking back to his car, but before we could get in, he stopped me.

"Gracie…" he said seriously. I turned to him, as he grasped my hands.

"Yes?" I said skeptically, praying he wouldn't take anything back.

"Will you be my Black Rose?" he said as he placed another rose into my hands. I grinned.

"Absolutely."


End file.
